striderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Third Moon/Strider (2014)
The Third Moon Base (第三の月の都, lit. Third Moon Capital) or simply The Third Moon is the final locations in the 2014 Strider and the third incarnation of Grandmaster Meio's satellite station. Story The space station known as the Third Moon is an artificial base that orbits around Earth and is large enough that it can actually be seen from its surfaceCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Story Intel #11: Third Moon Base. Appearing on orbit around the same time Grandmaster Meio made his sudden appearance on Earth, it serves as his true residenceCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #11: Third Moon Capital. The truth behind the station remains a mystery, although it is rumored to be a spaceship taken by Meio (according to the English intel, Meio actually built it). The Third Moon plays a central part in Grandmaster Meio's plans to erradicate all "messy" lifeforms on Earth and start a new, perfect race of his own making: by using a giant Gravitron unit installed within, Meio seeks to pull the satellite from orbit and enter the planet's atmosphere, an act that will cause several cataclysmic events such as earthquakes and tsunamis. After being injured in his battle against Hiryu, Meio opens up a portal and transport himself to the Third Moon, closely followed by his nemesis. By the time Hiryu arrives, however, the station appears to have been completely destroyed, leaving only pieces of scrap and a set of Gravitrons in its place. Its in these remains Hiryu faces and defeats Meio in his true form, Meio Prime. Layout When Hiryu arrives at the area, it consists of a simple array of several pieces of scrap metal floating in front of the Earth, forming a circle surrounding a set of 9 Gravitrons: five small models and four large ones, all arranged into a circular pattern as well. The center of the area has three Plasma Rings in a triangle formation (one high above, two below it), which helps Hiryu reach Meio Prime's weakpoint during the battle. The Gravitrons and scraps serve as platforms for him to stand on, and the former can also be used as shields to avoid Meio Prime's attacks. Item Locations While there are no actual item unlocks to search in this area, beating Meio Prime unlocks the final three Intels in the database: Concept Art #44 (Meio Prime), Character Intel #39 (Meio Prime - The True Form) and Story Intel #11 (Third Moon Base). Not saving after winning the game, however, will keep these intels locked. Design Notes The Third Moon appears to have been originally intended to be a full-fledged stage, or atleast a more involved area than the simple boss room it ended up in the final game. Its English Intel bio describes a huge space station with a "giant" Gravitron unit, whereas the game itself shows simply a bunch of scrap metal surrounding a set of Gravitrons, of which none is bigger than the boss version. It's possible the station was destroyed by Meio Prime, although this is not shown in-game, as the transition between boss battles is quite abrupt. In mid-2014, game artist James Paick uploaded some of the art he created for Strider, including a piece for a "Space Station"James Paick (August 14, 2014). "Strider (2014) - Concept Art". Scribble Pad - Art of James Paick. Accessed June 07, 2015.. Although not named, this station seems to fit the Third Moon's description of being large enough "to actually be seen from the surface". Further supporting this theory is the fact that in the game's internal stage listing there's no stage labeled "09", while there is one for "08" (Tower) and "10" (Balrog). References Category:Locations Category:Kazakh City Areas Category: Subpages CAtegory: Strider (2014) Subpages